inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
First Meeting
"Nii-chan! Let's play soccer," said three year old Tsurugi Kyousuke, holding up a soccer ball. "Sorry Kyousuke," his brother said. "I have to go school. We can play after I get home." "But I wanna play now!" Tsurugi whined. Yuuichi just shook his head and waved goodbye to Tsurugi as he left for school. As the door closed, Tsurugi kicked the soccer ball at againest the wall, still mad that his brother couldn't play with him now. Tsurugi's mom saw him whined and so she decide take him the park. Tsurugi pouted as he sat on the swings. Then suddenly a soccer ball rolled to his feet. He looked up to see a boy about his age with light brown hair that had weird swirls. Running with him was a little puppy dog. "Hey kick it over here!" the little boy called. Tsurugi got off the swings and did a kick which he tried to imitated a kick similar to Gouenji's, his soccer idol. The ball went to the boy's direction, but the boy failed to stop it. The boy walked over Tsurugi. "Wow that was a amazing kick!" "It was nothing." Tsurugi spotted the ball rolling over near an oak tree. He walked over and picked up. "I bet you can't hit the that tree over there," said the boy. "I bet I can!" So the two were kicking the ball, hitting trees, seeing who can kick to that tree or that trash can. As two hours rolled by they were exhausted. Tired, both boys fell onto the ground. "Wow you're good," said the boy. "You too," Tsurugi. "I'm Tenma," He introduced. "I love soccer. Ever since this mysterious guy in a orange hood saved me." "Saved you with soccer? How?" "Well my dog, Sasuke," Tenma began. "It was stuck between these board thingys and when after I pulled him out of there, I tripped and the board was about to hit me and Sasuke. And then bam! A soccer ball flew over and hit it out of the way. The guy left me this ball. The only clue I have to find him is this lightning bolt symbol." He pointed the dirty ball with the symbol. Tsurugi eyes widen. "That so cool!" he exclaimed. "Who's your hero?" "That's easy, Gouenji Shuuya!" Tsurugi said proudly. "Who?" "You don't know who Gouenji Shuuya is! He's like one of the best soccer players. His team even won finals in FFI." "Wow he sounds so cool," Tenma eyes lit up. "And someday me and brother will be soccer players like him!" "Me too! I'm going to be a soccer player too!" Tenma jumped. They both smiled. Then Tsurugi mom walked over to them. "Honey it's time to go. I have to make dinner. Say goodbye to your new friend." They both waved goodbye to each other. Tsurugi's mom smiled at him. Tenma ran off with his dog. He ran to Raimon middle school. Aki was putting away waters bottles. He walked over to her. "Aki-nii!" Tenma said. "Guess what I did today." "Tenma!" Aki turned around. "Where were you? I was worried. I told you not to run off like that. When you're with me, you have to stay where I can see you. You know I had to ask some of the Raimon members to go around looking for you? Hey guys you can stop looking, He's right here." The Raimon members and the mangers sighed in relief. They all surround over Tenma, yelling (in caring way) at him for running off. Aki noticed that Endou, Kidou, and Gouenji were not present. Maybe because they were retaking a test, she couldn't remember. She turned her attention back to Tenma. "I'm sorry," he started to tear up. Aki smiled at him. "Just next time tell me where you're going. So what did you today?" Tenma smiled brightly. "I made a new friend at the park who likes soccer just like me. We're both going to become real soccer players!" "A new friend? What's his name?" "His name-" Tenma drew to a blank. He forgot to ask for his name. "I don't know. I forgot to ask." Aki laughed as then Tenma yawned. "Well let's get you home," Aki waved goodbye to the team and the other mangers as they left. ---- "Nii-chan!" Tsurugi ran over to his brother. "You're home!" "Yeah," then Yuuichi noticed how dirty his little brother was. "Hey why are you covered in dirt?" "I was playing soccer." "Oh really? With who?" "My new friend! He wants to become a soccer player too. Only I forgot his name…" "Well I'm sure you'll see him again soon," Yuuichi smiled. And they did meet up again. However, not in a way the way they would expected it. Sure enough though, they will continued playing soccer. Maybe they might remember, who knows? It was ten years ago. I Love Shuu. (talk) 08:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:AngelKeeve